


Better with you here

by patwrites



Series: Tumblr dump [2]
Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: Tony is experiencing nightmares. Dean hears him from his room and comes to comfort him.





	Better with you here

At first he thought he was just dreaming, so he turned over and buried his face further into the pillow. But the sound persisted, so loud and shrill in the deathly quiet of the bunker that Dean woke up with a start. He sat bolt upright in bed, hand on his gun already, and listened for the sound to start again. Sure enough, not even ten seconds later he heard it again — someone screaming.

Dean didn't waste any more time and leapt out of bed, prepared for whatever was out there. The hallway was dark and empty, so Sammy and Cas must have been asleep. The screaming sounded again, this time clearer and closer, and Dean realized with a sinking feeling where it was coming from.

He put the gun away and inched slowly to Tony's room a little ways down the hall, heart thumping loudly in his chest and breaking with every distressed sound ringing out into the night.

"Tony? You awake?" Dean tried when he arrived in front of Tony's room. No reply came except for the sound of heavy, irregular breathing, so Dean turned the knob and entered the room. Tony was lying in bed, clutching his pillow with a white-knuckled grip while thrashing around in his bed and whimpering in distress. Dean's heart squeezed in his chest.

He hurried over to Tony's bedside, turned on the lamp on the nightstand and sat softly down on the edge of the bed. He extended his hand slowly, afraid not to scare the brunet, and gently laid it on his forehead.

"Shhh, it's okay Tony. You're okay. I'm here now, aren't I?" Dean soothed, "and you need to wake up. Come on, wake up."

He continued to brush Tony's hair away and soothe him with words until eventually the whimpering stopped and Tony opened his eyes.

"What..what are you doing? What time is it?" Tony asked, confused.

"It's about 2 in the morning," Dean said. "Here, drink."

Tony took the glass of water from Dean with a nod and took a few sips before putting it back on the nightstand.

"Why are you here?" Tony asked again.

"You were having a nightmare," Dean sighed. "Same thing?"

"Y-yeah," Tony's voice broke, "I was falling through the wormhole but it closed before I could get back to Earth."

"But you're here now, Tony. You're here and you're fine. We both are."

"Sometimes it doesn't feel like it. How do you deal with it? With everything?"

Dean huffed a humorless laugh and rubbed his face in exhaustion. "I have no damn idea, Tones. Some days not even you, Sammy and Cas are a good enough reason for me to stick around. All I do is fuck shit up trying to save everybody but in the end I save no one."

Tony put his hand over Dean's and squeezed it gently. "You know that's not true."

Dean turned his head to regard Tony, all messy hair and dark circles under his eyes, the biggest heart he'd ever seen someone possessing, and more, way more love for him in the brunet's eyes than Dean really deserved. When Tony looked at him like that it was hard to believe he'd ever done anything wrong in his life.

"Enough about this, I'm supposed to be comforting you right now," he said instead.

Tony huffed. "Fine, change the subject. But one of these days we'll have a long talk."

"Just not tonight," Dean replied. "Are you okay?"

"I think I will be, some day. But right now I think I'm good, I can deal."

"Then I'll let you get back to sleep," Dean said, getting up from the bed. Tony caught his hand and tugged on it.

"Stay here tonight. I always sleep better with you."

Dean took a moment before he replied but it was obvious he was going to stay before Tony even asked the question — it was hard telling him no.

"Sure thing."

Tony pulled back the covers while Dean turned the lamp off, then he got in bed next to the superhero, pulling him into his chest and playing with his hair until he fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from tumblr! Feedback is appreciated!
> 
> @armoredavengers on tumblr


End file.
